1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for a die buffer, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for a die buffer having a foot to provide for greater surface contact between a die and the die buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dies are commonly used in the industry of forming material, such as steel, in a press or stamping machine in order to achieve a desired shape for a part. Dies can vary in size and weight. For example, dies may be 84 inches in length and weigh approximately 86,000 pounds. Dies may even be 180 inches in length and weigh 200,000 pounds. Due to the large size and weight of these dies, storage becomes problematic. Cranes are often utilized to hoist the dies in the air in order to properly move and/or position them from a storage position to the machines. It is common for wood 4xc3x974s and 6xc3x976s to be positioned between stored dies, so that it is easier to select and move a die from its stored position. It is very cumbersome using such large pieces of wood since they are awkward to move and position between dies. Also, wood adds to overhead costs, especially if it needs to be replaced often.
Die buffers have been introduced to the forming industry and may take the form of a polymeric load-bearing base, a neck portion, and a circular foot. A die buffer known in the art is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The circular foot is attached to the neck, and the neck attached to the load-bearing base. Generally, these three components are attached together through each respective central axis.
Although current designs have helped in eliminating the need for wood to separate adjacent dies, many disadvantages are apparent from known die buffers. First, the foot portion of the die buffer is generally circular. The circular foot prevents the die from fully contacting the topside surface area of the load-bearing base. Thus, the die buffer is not being used to its full capacity. Another disadvantage of the present design is that the neck and foot attach to the load-bearing base about the central axis. Again this minimizes the amount of contact between the surface area of the topside of the load-bearing base and the die at issue. While the design shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is better than wood planks, it is not being used to its fullest potential.
Therefore, there is a need in art to redesign a die buffer so that more than 50% of the surface area of the topside of the load-bearing base contacts and supports the die located thereabove.
The present invention is an ergonomic die buffer, which comprises a load-bearing base having a central axis extending longitudinally through a midpoint of the load-bearing base. A neck portion is operatively connected to the load-bearing base, and a foot is connected to the neck portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a die buffer where the neck portion is operatively connected to the load-bearing base in a spaced relationship with the central axis.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a die buffer where the load-bearing base has a topside with a surface area A1, such that more than 50% of the topside surface area contacts the associated die.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer wherein the loads bearing means and the neck portion have a hole defined therein for receiving a fastener.
It is yet another object of the present invention wherein the hole defined in the load-bearing base has different diameters.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer where the foot has a hole defined therein for receiving the fastening means.
Further yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer that is spring loaded for easy attachment to and detachment from a die receiving slot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer that is operated through magnets to attach the die buffer to an associated die.
Still yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer further comprising attaching means for operatively connecting the die buffer to an associated die.
Still yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer wherein the load-bearing base is substantially cylindrical.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer wherein the load-bearing base is made of a polymeric material.
Further, another object of the present invention is provide a die buffer wherein the foot comprises a straight edge and an arcuately shaped edge, wherein the straight edge is positioned flush against a die.
Yet, another object of the present invention is to provide a die buffer that is easy to use and economical to manufacture.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.